1. Field of the Invention
An engine powered twin-hull water craft comprising a hull having a pair of spaced apart hull elements configured to support the craft on the water in combination with a twin rudder system for directional control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of twin hulled, twin rudder water craft have been developed for high speed operation. Often such vessels include rudders which point the craft in the desired direction by inducing a yaw. Unfortunately the side forces associated with yaw cause the water craft to skid when in a turn. This is particularly undesirable for high speed water craft.
Other craft include means of steering by controlled banking by tilting the craft. This is radically different from the more common watercraft. Thus instead of rotating the watercraft about a vertical axis it is titled about the longitudinal axis. For example the water craft may include steering means comprising a pair of steering control members mounted beneath the craft symmetrical to the longitudinal axis and disposed in planes inclined to the vertical.
Moreover the craft may comprise a pair of laterally spaced hull structures. Each hull structure having inner and outer side surfaces and a bottom surface wherein the inner surface presents a downwardly and inwardly sloping face with means for steering the craft. The steering means comprises a control member mounted beneath each hull structure in a plane inclined to the vertical whereby the inclined planes intersect at a point above the control members so as to include an acute angle therebetween.